IR cameras may be used for detecting increased humidity, for example, in part of a building. Calculations based on the temperature in different parts of an IR image can be used to point out areas in the building having an increased risk of damages caused by damp. However, measurements based only on temperature are not always reliable.
Other means for humidity detection are known, for example, conductivity sensors. Such sensors are typically moved across an object where humidity is to be detected and react when the humidity in a measurement point exceeds a predetermined threshold value. These measurements are very reliable but are time consuming and cannot be stored for later display in a suitable way.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for humidity detection that is improved compared to the prior art.